Classic
by Darling Green
Summary: One-shot between Chiho and Lucifer, hope you like it.


**A/N: Hey readers, I just finished watching season one of "The Devil is a Part-Timer" and I can't help but to ship Urushihara/Lucifer and Chiho so if you've seen this anime, please leave a review** **and tell me what you think of it.**

Urushihara

 _Oh man, I really screwed up this time!_ I thought as I held twenty boxes of pizza when I only meant to order one "Ashiya is going to kill me." I muttered slamming the door on the pizza delivery guy "Urushihara, please tell me I won't have to punch you, because those are empty pizza boxes you are planning to recycle." Maou said his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. I tried saying it was to be cheap, after all that's how Ashiya gets away with things "I I bought a lot of pizza to save money we would have wasted on food for this week." I said placing the pizza on our table "You mean to say you wasted the money we were going to spend on food for this week on pizza?" Ashiya was standing behind me ominously "Uh..." I closed my eyes waiting for Satan's worse before we heard a knock on the door. I opened one eye expecting to be punched but I only saw Maou opening the door for Chiho "Nice to see you today Chiho." Ashiya said in a kind manner _Why must they always put that human on a pedestal?_ I thought staring "Sorry to cause trouble Mister Maou," Chiho started "but I think I lost one of my bows, when I was here last week, can you please help me?" she asked clasping her hands together "Sure, no problem Chi, we'll find your bow." Satan said patting her on the head "Does that mean I have to look as well?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ashiya was in front of me in a second before the yelling started "Of course it means you have to. Have you no respect for our sire or Miss Sasaki!? After all you've done to destroy out budget you could at least do something selfless and..." I blocked him off and followed Maou and Chiho outside. How are they handling this damn sunlight "Where is the last place you saw it?" Maou asked Chiho "While, Miss Suzuno asked me to help her better understand modern Japan. I might have dropped it and it might have fallen underneath the stairs." she said a small blush on her cheeks "Lucifer, what are you doing just standing there!? You should have started looking by now!" Ashiya yelled at me _Is this girl's bow really that important?_ I thought before helping Ashiya out "So..." I began as we rumen through some leaves "Why are we looking for an accessory of a mere human?" I asked "If his majesty said we will find Miss Sasaki's bow then it is my duty to put all my effort into finding it." he said before iI spotted something black "Yo! Chiho, this it?" I asked picking up the black bow "Yes, it is. Thank you Mister Urushihara." Chiho said curtsying. I handed her the bow before she curtsied again and made her way home.

the next day

I was researching about magic in this place when a knock at the door interrupted my work. I sighed and stood up "Who is it?" I asked "Chiho!" her voice was muffled but by the way it sounded she wanted to see Maou today _She's gonna be disappoin_ _ted,_ I thought because Maou and Ashiya were doing temp work to get more money for some real food. I opened the door an sure enough there was Chiho with a bento box and three sets of chop sticks, _what a foolish little human?_ I thought, but I suppose it would be fun to see if she was being sincere "What do you want?" I asked ready to close the door "I just wanted to thank you three by making you some delicious sush-"Maou and Ashiya aren't here." I interrupted to see if her attitude would change. But she still had that stupid grin "Oh well," she placed the bento box in my hands "I should get going." she said before I grabbed her arm "Wait!" I yelled pulling her back.

Chiho

I was headed out "Wait!" a hand wrapped around my arm "Ah!" I yelped as Mister Urushihara pulled me into their apartment "Mister Urushihara?" I asked as he closed the door "If you really want to thank us," he removed his hand "you can wash the laundry." Mister Urushihara said shrugging "Why?" I asked confused and he sighed "Ashiya would definitely be tired after doing all that temp work, the last thing he wants to worry about is any chores, and I can't do it since I have to do research. Don't you think it's a great way to thank us?" he asked smirking "Uh... sure, why not?" I said and made my way towards their clothes while he made his way towards his computer. After a while of scrubbing I was able to rinse and strain the clothes, I was a even able to remember that strategy Miss Suzuno taught and hung the clothes unwrinkled.

I hope Mister Ashiya feels better after seeing this "I'm gonna go now." I said after finishing the laundry "But you're not done yet." Mister Urushihara said in a sing song voice "What?" I asked "The dishes are still dirty, aren't you worried Ashiya could have gotten sick." he said leaning in the table his computer was in "Well I guess, Mister Ashiya, could use some more help." I said a feeling little ashamed I was in such a hurry. After finishing the dishes and organizing their apartment a bit. I washed my hands and dried them with a dish rag, "Mister Urushihara, I'm finished." I said my hand on the door knob "No you're not." he said "What now!?" I yelled "Feed me." he said "What?" I asked glaring at the back of his head "I can't use my hands to eat for the bento since I have to do research so feed me." he said before I threw a sponge at him.

Urushihara

I felt something wet and slimy hit me, I stood up and took a deep breath before facing Chiho "What the hell?" I asked balling my fists "You're a jerk. I've already done a few of Mister Ashiya's chores, I am not going to feed you like I'm some sort of slave girl. Got that?" she said a dark shadow covering her eyes"That's cute, you think you scare me," I smirked "but if you wanna call me a jerk then I should remind you that after finding out Maou isn't here, you just decided to leave, huh." her eyes widened and her face reddened before she yelled "You tried to destroy Sasazuka, so I wouldn't be talking!" I growled at the fact she was that immature "Oh yeah, well at least I have a high enough intelligence to tell when someone is freaking Satan!" I yelled "You're a demon! Of course you can tell who Satan is and don't confuse ego for intelligence, you lazy slacker." that really set me off "That's it!" I was about to attack before I slipped on the sponge and fell on top of her instead. The position we were in made it look as if I was forcefully holding her down. All I could say was "Uh-oh." as Chiho struggled "You can get off now." she said laughing a little but I was just frozen.

Chiho

"Uh-oh." Mister Urushihara repeated as I still struggled before we heard the door open "I can't believe you guys were such idiots, I mean, "What the hell are you doing!!!" Miss Usa and Mister Ashiya yelled at the same time before Urushihara finally gained some senses and got off. Miss Usa ran up to me as I sat down. She gave me a big hug before pulling back "Did he hurt you?" she asked pointing at the boy being yelled at by Ashiya "Don't be silly," Suzuno stepped in "they were clearly having an intimate moment." I felt my face heat up "That isn't it at all!" I yelled denying it "Really then what is it?" Miss Usa asked "Ah!" Mister Urushihara screamed scrambling on the floor and looking up at the ruler of demons, himself Sadao Maou.

Urushihara

I kept trying to block out Ashiya as he yelled "How dare you try to take advantage, of Miss Sasaki. Have you no shame!?" this guy just knows how to give me a headache, I rolled my eyes as he continued to talk "Lucifer?" my eyes widened as I felt the presence of Satan behind me "Ah!" I screamed scrambling back "It wasn't on purpose! I swear! If you let me explain, this whole thing will be cleared up and in fact..." the sound of his laughter made me stop talking. Maou crouched down petted me before standing back up "It's okay, I get it." he said petting Chiho as well "Wait?" Emi said an eye twitching "Two characters of the opposite gender were arguing, the male trips and accidentally falls on top of the female. Seconds later, a few more characters arrive and suspect something other than the truth. Classic." he explained before the others agreed with it. Chiho and I both sighed in relief after Maou's knowledge about movies saved us.

Later that night

I was doing some more research as Ashiya and Maou enjoyed the bento Chiho made "I'm glad you cleared up that misunderstanding with Miss Sasaki, sire." Ashiya said as he chewed some noodles "Me too," Maou had to swallow his food before continuing "but Lucifer..." he said "Huh?" I asked turning around "It was an accident today, but just know Chi is working first shift tomorrow, so if you two want to have fun-"It's not like that and you know it!" I yelled trying to hide my blush...


End file.
